


Log Horizon: Another Story

by TamaoMiko (orphan_account)



Series: Log Horizon: Stories From The Black Rose [1]
Category: Log Horizon
Genre: F/M, Hien/Kikuri will be intoduced... I'm not quite sure, Kikuri will join Black Roses later, Multi, On Hiatus (will continue it though), Soujiro/Tamao is introduced in the Fallen Guardian arc, The Canon/OC pairings are hinted, The OC/OC pairings are confirmed, Tohya/Mikari is introduced in the Route 43 arc, Will add more characters later - Freeform, almost every pairing is in here, everyone is in here...maybe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-19
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-05-02 09:16:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5242850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/TamaoMiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An assassin with the alias of "Kuroshoubi" (meaning "Black Rose") is pulled into the world of Elder Tale. But she realized that this isn't a game anymore... this is reality.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Black Roses

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Log Horizon, especially Shiroe. I only own my Ocs.
> 
> Author's Note: First fanfic! That's all.
> 
>  **EDIT 11/19/2015:** Added more text.
> 
>  **EDIT2 11/19/2015:** A guest left kudos? Thanks! Well, my story isn't good enough, but still thanks.
> 
>  **EDIT 11/20/2015:** Added a preview for Chapter 2.
> 
>  **EDIT 11/21/2015:** Some parts of the story are rewritten.
> 
>  **EDIT 11/22/2015:** Added a Bonus Chapter (not Chapter 2).

She woke up and felt the grass, the wind, and the ground. She stood up and looked at herself. “I-Isn't this my Elder Tale character? Why am I even wearing her clothes?” she asked herself as she looked around. There were many collapsed buildings with grass and moss growing on top of them. But there were also buildings that are still standing. She also notices other people with swords, staves, axes and other weapons. Some people are just crying.

‘Wait... why are the people here wielding weapons? Why am I wearing my character's clothes? And what is this place? It looks like Susukino!’ she thought. ‘Wait… this could be…’

“Elder Tale…” she said. She sat down on a boulder and continued, “So we all get stuck here.”

She just sat there, gloomy. But then she had an idea. “I could log out.”

The young girl opened her character’s screen like it was in the game:

**Tamao // Race: Human // Class: Assassin // Lv. 90 // HP: 10737/10737 // MP: 9376/9376 // Guild: Black Roses**

Next to the character screen was the friends list, the menu, and the log off button. But as she pressed the log off button, it was crossed out by a red cross, showing of denying access. “Huh?” she asked as she keeps pressing the log out button, but it was always denying access. After she was already annoyed by the red cross appearing, she closed the windows that appear in front of her.

“We’re trapped here, for now…” Tamao said, annoyed. Then her annoyance faded as she realized something.

“Wait…I need to wake up Takijino and Nishiru right now.” She said as she turned around and looked at the two co-founders of her guild: Takijino, an Swashbuckler, and Nishiru, a Kannagi. The two are still sleeping, until Tamao woke them up.

“Wake up,” Tamao commanded, “Hey you two, wake up!” And as she told them to wake up, they did.

“G-Guild Master Tamao?” Takijino and Nishiru asked in unison as they stood up. Takijino noticed something from Tamao. “Hey… Why are you wearing that?” Then he looked at himself and then at Nishiru, “And why are we dressed like this?”

“And this place looks familiar…” Nishiru said until she was interrupted by a group of three men.

“Hey you!” One of the men said to the three.

“What’s wrong?” Tamao asked as she turned around faced the men. “How can I help you?”

“We’ll just ask you something,” replied an elf named Versace. “Give us all your gold and we will let you live.” And then he glared at Tamao and continued, “And if you don’t, you will die.”

Tamao glanced at the four. She could tell that Versace is a guardian, an Half-Alv named Sheoo is a Cleric, and a Human Swashbuckler named Junnent. Nishiru gasped in shock. Takijino clenched his fist, glared at them, and yelled, “You think that we’ll just give you gold?” Then he unsheathes his rapier and was about to point it to Versace but Nishiru stopped him.

“Wait, Nishiru…” said Tamao as she prepared her two daggers. “Let me and Takijino fight. You stand here and heal.”

Nishiru was going to open her mouth to retort, but she nodded instead. Takijino glared at the three men as he prepares his twin rapiers.

“Well, well…Gonna fight us, huh?” Versace mocked. “But we have a deal for you.”

“Deal?” Tamao asked.

“Yes. So, yeah, we will fight.” Versace replied. “If you win, we’ll leave you alone. But if you lose…” He cleared his throat and continued, “You’ll have to give us all of your gold.”

“Deal…” Tamao replied, “Now let’s go!” And then the battle starts.

* * *

“Darn!” A guardian named Hiroji cursed as he starts to hit the Brier Weasels that were charged at him. “There are too many!”

As he said that, he starts to hit the Brier Weasels that were attacking him, but one Brier Weasel hits Hiroji hardly, making the guardian hit against a tree. His HP is low and is about to be depleted, but as the Brier Weasel came closer, he stabbed it with his sword, killing it instantly.

“Speed Sword Etude!” A bard named Mikari calls out. A light flashed from four people, including herself.

“My turn!” Muehara, a sorcerer, calls out as he raises his staff. “Lightning Chamber!” And as he called out, a bluish purple pentagram surrounds five Brier Weasels and damaged them.

As a cleric, Kioshi, opens the other’s character screens to check their HP. Their HP, including hers, is about to be depleted, but she called out a spell name. “Aurora Heal!” And as she called out, their HP increased and is about to go into the maximum amount.

Hiroji stood up and started to hit the five remaining Brier Weasels until they were killed. After the battle was over, the guardian sheaths his sword.

“Thank god it’s over…” Hiroji sighed. Muehara replied, “Don’t be so sure, Hiroji. Because there will be more.”

* * *

“Haa!” Versace roared as he charged at Tamao. The assassin blocked his sword with her dagger. Then she pushed the sword away, making its holder fall.

“That wouldn’t work on me!” Tamao said, and then she called out, “Accel Fang!” And as she did, she ran through Versace and damaged Versace.

“W-What?” Junnent asked, “Versace’s HP is only 100 now! And that girl did it with only one blow!”

“Don’t panic.” Sheoo said, “It’s either our HP isn’t at max, or she’s strong.”

“Are you kidding? She’s Level 90—” Junnent replied, but he got interrupted by Sheoo.

“All of us are Level 90,” Sheoo explained.

“T-Then…Is she strong?” Junnent asked.

“We’ll see.” Sheoo replied as he looks at Tamao’s character screen:

**Tamao // Race: Human // Class: Assassin // Lv. 90 // HP: 10737/10737 // MP: 9376/9376 // Guild: Black Roses**

Sheoo was shocked to see her character screen. “N-No…”

“Sheoo! What’s wrong?” Junnent turned to the cleric.

“I-It’s her…” Sheoo replied, shocked. “The Kuroshōbi… The Black Rose… The former member of the legendary Debauchery Tea Party!”

“The Kuroshōbi? It’s her?” Junnent was also shocked. Sheoo nodded.

“Then they must be from that battle guild… Black Roses!” Junnent said. Tamao nodded and asked, “So, are we done here?”

Versace is also shocked to hear the news and asked, “You’re the said Kuroshōbi?” And Tamao nodded as a reply.

“F-Fine!” Versace stood up and shouted, “You win! We’ll leave you alone!” Then the three men left.

Tamao sighed and said, “It’s over…” Then she turned to Takijino and Nishiru, “But of course, I couldn’t have done it without you.”

Takijino raised his hand. “You’re welcome, ma’am!” Nishiru bowed down. Then Tamao asked, “But also, I’m that famous? I didn’t know.”

“Well, you are a strong assassin, master.” Nishiru replied.

“I’m kinda jealous.” Takijino said. “I wonder what it feels to have a title like that.”

“Well, being famous isn’t easy.” Tamao replied, “You’ll have to work hard for that.”

* * *

It was already nighttime. Hiroji is already asleep and leaning on a tree. Mikari is trying to climb up another tree. Muehara is sitting on the ground by the pack of logs he just prepared while he was waiting for Kioshi to come back. Muehara noticed that Kioshi was tired on carrying the wood. And as she dropped the large wood, the sorcerer said, “You must be tired.”

Kioshi only replied with a nod.

“Well then, take a break.” Muehara said as he stood up and Kioshi sat down. Muehara casts a fire spell at the wood the cleric gathered. She asked, “Do you really have to cast a spell instead of lighting it with your items?”

The sorcerer replied and smiled, “Well, I think it’s much easier.”

Kioshi just smiled at him. Mikari climbed down the tree, approached Kioshi and said, “Hey, I’ve found a fruit!”

The cleric only looked at the fruit. ‘Seems delicious.’ she thought. She’ve never even ate that kind of fruit before, because that delectable food was never in the real world. “T-Thanks,” she accepted the fruit from the young bard. Kioshi took a bite and was affected by the fruit’s taste. “Huh,” She commented on the fruit. “It's delicious.”

As the cleric said “delicious”, Mikari repeated, “It's delicious?”

Kioshi nodded and replied as she gave Mikari the fruit, “Here, taste it.”

The young newbie bard did so, and found out that Kioshi was right. “Yeah,” Mikari commented, “It's yummy.”

Mikari ate the whole fruit except for its seeds. She threw the seeds and the seeds touched Hiroji, waking him up. “Mikari?” He asked as he opened his eyes. “What did you throw me?”

Mikari shrugged and lied, “I dunno, actually.”

* * *

As the trio were walking around Susukino, they saw Shiroe, an Enchanter, also a former member of the Debauchery Tea Party, climbing up a griffon and was about to leave with his companions, Tamao said, “Hey Shiroe, you got any seats there?”

Shiroe turned and saw his old friend, “Tamao.” He said. The assassin asked, “You still have any vacant seats right there, Shiroe?”

“Just one,” Shiroe replied. Tamao turned to Takijino and Nishiru, then turned to the Enchanter and asked again, “What about these two?”

“Naotsugu’s griffon has two or three seats left,” Shiroe replied, “And also, why do you want to ride along with us?”

“We’ll go back to Akiba,” Tamao replied.

Naotsugu said, “Alright, climb up here and let’s go!”

And then they did so. To Akiba we go!

* * *

_  
[A preview for **Chapter 02: The Two Swordsmiths** ]_

A boy climbed up the tree and stepped on a branch. Unfortunately, the branch broke, making him fall down and make the bushes rustle.

“Oww!” He said in pain as a girl holding a basket shook her head.

“I told you, Hiroshima,” The girl said to the boy whose name is Hiroshima. “I've told you not to step on those branches. They're easy to break.”

“Well…” Hiroshima replied as he stood up slowly. “Why won't you be the one to climb up here, huh, Sena? Or should I say your full name, Sena Rai.”

“I don't know how to climb trees,” Sena explained while fixing her blonde hair.

“Fine,” Hiroshima replied as he climbed up the tree, picked up the fruit and tossed it to Sena. The female Swashbuckler caught it and put it in a basket of fruits.

“That's the last one,” Hiroshima said as he climbed down the tree and looked up. He was right, there were no fruits left.

“Well, let's eat.” Sena said as she sat down the grass and took a bite of the fruit. After she took a bite of it, she realized that it is delicious. The female swashbuckler only looked at the fruit.

“What’s wrong?” The male swashbuckler asked. Sena looked at him and replied, “N-Nothing,” then she looked at the fruit and then continued, “It's just so... delicious.”


	2. Bonus Chapter 01: Truth or Dare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short, 283-word chapter about Muehara, Kioshi, Hiroji, and Mikari playing Truth or Dare. Kioshi might have gotten too far on Mikari. Might have.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: I was bored writing Chapter 2, so let's enjoy a bonus chapter.

“Okay, so what are we doing?” Mikari asked, “Are we going to play a game?”

Kioshi nodded. “It’s truth or dare, by the way.”

Mikari’s face turned from bored to excited. “Truth or dare?” She asked happily as she jumped onto Kioshi. The cleric caught her with her arms. In real life, Truth or Dare was her favorite game.

“So…” Kioshi starts to say, “Who’s going to be first?”

“Me! Me!” The bard raised her right hand as she was smiling happily. Hiroji buried his face onto his hand and said, “Oh, little sister,” then he sighed and continued, “You’re always like that.” And as he said that, Muehara laughed.

“Fine,” Kioshi put Mikari down and she asked, “Mikari won’t stop until she’s first.”

The cleric cleared her throat and thought of a question until she did thought of one. “Okay, truth or dare?”

Mikari answered happily, “Dare!”

“Okay…” Kioshi said, “Go over that tree…” She pointed at the tree who’s near the four. “… hug it and say ‘I love you tree’.”

Hiroji’s hand slipped from his face. Muehara chuckled. Mikari jumped up, ran towards the tree, hugged it and said, “I love you tree!”

Muehara laughed even louder. Hiroji also laughed and said, “Mikari really did that, huh?”

Kioshi looked at Mikari and the tree she was hugging. The cleric said, “Okay Mikari, stop it now.” But the bard keeps on hugging the tree. Tiny hearts appeared above her. They keep popping after they appear for 3 seconds.

“Mikari…?” Kioshi asked. Mikari is still hugging the tree. Muehara and Hiroji looked and stopped laughing.

“I…” Hiroji said to Kioshi as he turned to her. “…think you got it too far.”

She did…?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: I'm not that humorous, I know. But still, enjoy.
> 
>  **EDIT 11/26/2015:** Chapter 02 will take long. I have to do a lot of work. So, please be patient, and thank you for reading this—Oh wait, my work is done—Oh wait, nevermind. Should I be doing another story...?
> 
>  **Me:** *hands script to Hiroji*
> 
>  **Hiroji:** *reads script* No. Nothing more to say, TamaoMiko.
> 
>  **Me:** Oh, okay. Bye—
> 
>  **Mikari:** Wait, aren't you doing another story?
> 
>  **Me:** *looks at Mikari* Well, should I?
> 
> Well, it's my choice, so yes.

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Note: Look at Muehara and Kioshi…yey pairing! (more pairings will come later too, you know.) Ahem, yes, short chapters, but the story itself will be long because I’m working on this until Season 2. If you’re thinking what “Kuroshōbi” (黒薔薇 ) means, it means “Black Rose”. Anything else to say? *checks script* No? Okay…Bye!


End file.
